Como Dizer Que Te Amo?
by Cla-Chan-K
Summary: Shiki não consegue se delcarar à Rima, pois sente insegurança, mas um dia ele tem essa oportunidade.


**Como dizer que te amo?**

_By: Cla-Chan-k_

_Já faz uma semana dês do dia que tentei me declarar á você. Por que as palavras que eu guardo com tanto amor e carinho não saem de minha boca? Por que elas resolveram ficar guardadas? _

_Neste momento ela está na minha frente comendo Pocky. Esse sua mania de criança, a mania de comer doce, na hora da aula, me encanta, me fascina. Sempre que acaba uma aula, ela se vira com uma graciosa jogandinha de cabelo para o lado, e pergunta com suavidade na voz: "Quer doce Shiki?" Ela não oferece por obrigação e sim por carinho. Eu sinto que ela sente algo especial por mim._

_Se disser que não ela diz que sobra mais, se digo que sim ela põe na minha boca. Tanta atenção e dedicação a mim, e eu não consigo retribuir. Não consegui dizer um simples: "Eu gosto muito de você!" Não consegui. _

_Mas e se eu estiver errado? E se ela não gostar de mim? E se quando eu me declarar ela disser que tem apenas admiração por mim e nada mais? Não... Eu não quero que isso aconteça... Eu não quero, pois eu a amo. E muito. _

_E se ela já tiver alguém? Não... Isso eu não irei permitir. Permitirei tudo, menos ela com outro homem, a não ser a mim. Tirá-la-ei dos braços de quem lhe tem, mesmo se ela passasse a me odiar, não permitiria, não agüentaria. _

_Não durmo mais, não presto mais atenção nas aulas, não como, não faço mais nada a não ser pensar em como me declarar a mulher que tanto amo. Touya Rima. Esse é o nome dela. _

_Passamos a maioria do tempo juntos, trabalhamos juntos, fazemos tudo juntos. Ela me conta seus segredos e eu os meus, mas... Por que eu não consigo dizer que a amo? Vergonha? Talvez e..._

_-Shiki... A aula acabou! – Disse à mulher que eu amo. Ela estava sentada sobre a minha mesa. Olhei para seus olhos azuis. Um azul profundo e calmo. – Todo mundo já foi. Vai ficar ai? – Depois da pergunta ela sorriu, aquele sorriso doce e acolhedor._

_-Rima - Me levantei – Eu preciso... – Não consegui continua. Meus olhos azuis ficaram vermelho sangue e minhas presas apareceram. Droga... Necessito de sangue outra vez. As pastilhas... Esqueci de tomá-las antes de vir pra cá. Coloquei a mão na testa na intenção de controlá-la, mas não adiantou. _

_-Shiki... Essa não! – Ela olhou-me preocupada. Tateou os bolsos do seu uniforme escolar em busca de algo. – Minhas pastilhas acabaram... Até encontrar outras..._

_-Não precisa Rima... Já vai passar. _

_-Shiki... – Ela saiu de cima da mesa e sentou-se ao meu lado, colocou o seu pescoço perto de minha boca. A sua intenção era de dar-me sangue. – Por favor._

_-_ _Um vampiro permitindo que outro vampiro beba de seu sangue é uma grande demostração de afeto. Sabia disso, Rima? _

_-Essa era a intenção. – Arregalei meus olhos, ela... Ela tinha acabado de dizer o que sentia algo por com outras palavras. – Beba shiki. _

_Hesitei um pouco, minha vontade não era de machucar a Rima._

_-Por favor Shiki – disse baixinho. – Não há ninguém aqui._

_Minha vontade não era de morde-la mais a minha necessidade e o pedido de Rima era maior. Assim... Perfurei os pescoço da Rima com minhas presas. O corpo dela erijeceu por um minuto, mas depois se soltou. Ouvi um urro de dor bem baixinho vindo dela._

_Após alguns segundos depois do urro, eu tirei minhas presas de seu pescoço. _

_Ela limpou o sangue que escorria do canto de minha boca e colocou na dela._

_-Shiki... – Eu coloquei o meu dedo em cima dos seus lábios impedindo-a de falar._

_-Rima... Eu te amo, e espero que você me ame também, pois o que eu farei agora, se você não me amar, irá me odiar – E assim tomei seus lábios para mim, sem ao menos deixa-la corresponder. _

_Quando confirmei de que ela realmente nutria algo por mim, tive coragem de dizer o que sinto. Acho que a minha insegurança era ser rejeitado, pois não queria e tinha medo._

_Ela correspondeu meu beijo. E depois de um tempo nós nos separamos por falta de ar._

_-E você Rima...Você Me... Ama? – ela me olhou e sorriu._

_-Eu te amo, Shiki! _

_**xXx**_

**_Bem... Espero que tenham gostando... Gosto muito desse casal, mas não mais de que Zero e Yuki. XP _**

**_Essa é a minha primeira de Vampire Knight. Mas logo terá outras._**

**_Se gostaram mandem reviews._**

**_Bjus._**


End file.
